Angel Chronicles
by Mystik Genie
Summary: True Story! Six girls see two angels in their dormitory, some people don't believe them, but they are protecting one of the girls, and it wasn't just that night COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy. Real life story about six girls who saw two angels. No they were not crazy, it actually happened, even if all the adults didn't believe them, except Andy cos he's cool. And besides does it not say somewhere in Isaiah "Children look unto the eyes of their angels" **

**Guardian Angels **

The six girls all sat in their beds in the dormitory. They had decorated the pale yellow walls with posters, pictures and all the bible phrases they had to learn. They were all great friends and had been going to 'chequer tree camp' together for a few years. Georgina was a 'lion', it was her fourth and final year, whereas Abi, Leanne and Anna were 'panthers', they had been coming for three years. It was Naomi and Helena's second year, so they were 'eagles'.

Abi jumped upright after being lied down in her bed for 10 minutes.

"I just had another vision,"

All the girls jumped off their beds to Abi's bunk bed.

"What was it this time?" asked Anna.

Georgina opened up her sketch book and her crayons and picked up her pencil, she had drawn Abi's last vision. And this most recent one was the same; angels.

Not just any angels, guardian angels. In her fist vision, they protected her with a sword of fire which kept the demons and evil sprits at bay by striking them down whenever they attacked. This time as she told them there was another angel, different from the first and he stood outside their dormitory door, with the same sword of fire. Protecting them from the evil outside. Georgina quickly sketched it then coloured it in, once completed she ripped it out and placed on the wall next to her other pictures.

"Do you want us to pray for you?" asked Leanne

"Yes please, it's really freaking me out."

The other fives girls all prayed for Abi, though it was Anna who mainly led it as the others were not too confident about praying- aloud.

The girls all got back into their beds as the sound of their monitor walking through the hall; Georgina turned off her music and jumped under her covers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanx for the positive response, this is the next part of what happened. I'm gonna do it bits at a time. **

**Pillars of light**

"Lee Lee, turn the light off." Leanne's bed was nearest the door. Silence filled the room, until the screech of the door as it opened and Liz popped her head around the door, she then shut it and went to check on the girls across the hall.

But the girls didn't bother to turn the light back on; instead they talked to one another very quietly, and prayed again that god would protect Abi, so she wouldn't be scared.

Minutes went by, and then Georgina saw something move around the sofa in the room. **(A/N: yea they had a sofa, everyone one else were right jealous, even if it was a gross brown. But it had bright blue hearts and turquoise flower cushions.) **

But nothing was there, well she couldn't see anything, so she sat up and looked harder.

"Gi what are you doing?" asked Lee Lee.

A glittering orb of light, faint but definitely there formed in the shape of a person. But like a pillar.

"It is just me, or is there something over there." Georgina pointed to the sofa, and everyone automatically turned to where she pointed her finger. Inaudible gasps left everyone's mouths.

"What is it?"

"Is it a ghost?"

"Nah can't be."

"Then what is it?"

"It's either a ghost or an angel."

"Get rid of it" Naomi squealed.

"If you're a ghost, err please go away, if you're an angel you can stay."

The light didn't move.

"I think it's an angel" Georgina said. Suddenly another pillar of light appeared right in front of her bed, she jumped backwards hitting the head board.

"Oww!" she rubbed the back of her head and opened her eyes, the second light was still there. Then it began to move.

Georgina watched it move past her bed and over to Abi's bunk bed.

"What are you looking at?" asked Naomi

But Georgina kept her eyes on that angel, it walked over to Abi's bed and there it stayed. Georgina looked at Abi, who was also looking at the angel; the other girls looked in confusion at the spot where Abi and Georgina were staring.

_They can't see it_ thought Georgina _but Abi can, it's probably come to protect her, we did ask for it after all. _

Something flashed before Leanne's eyes and then she saw the second angel

"Abi it's at your bed. "

Anna, whose bed was right next to Abi's shifted away as she was really scared. All the girls were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Believers**

There were two angels in that room, one on the sofa, the other standing by Abi's bed.

Naomi, was really freaked out, and scared. So she did what any 10 year old would do, she started to cry… and scream.

Georgina being the responsible 12 year old she was **(A/N: yea right, but still, was very sensible)** let Naomi go into her bed to try comfort her, and even gave her, her favourite teddy Pinky Paws.

But on hearing Naomi squeal, the girls across the room had sent a brave volunteer to see what was wrong. The door squeaked open and all the girls heads flew to the door full of worry as it could be Liz. But it was Katy (a 9 year old-otter), she saw Naomi crying but before she could ask "what's wrong?" She froze, staring at the sofa. She then turned and ran out the door, back to her room.

"You think she saw it?" asked Leanne

"Well duh!" Someone replied, but Georgina couldn't tell because she was too busy hugging Naomi; who was still in a hysterical state.

The angels were still there.

A few minutes later the door opened again, Liz came in.

"Girls, tell me what's happened, and why you aren't asleep." All the girls remained silent. "Katy said there was an angel in here, now I don't want you telling tales."

She couldn't see them, she didn't believe. Katy did, she was a child so she saw them. All the girls were believers.

**Children look unto the eyes of their angels. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a little authors note:**

**I'm sorry 'Xian's Suck' but I could not help but laugh at u, cos quite frankly agree with the other 'Xian's Suck' u r full of shit, not me. So hahahaha too**

**This is a real story so sorry if you're not so sure on the plot line April Hurst, that little questionnaire was funny, I didn't really see the point in it, but thanks anyway. **

**I love u almostinsane, you rock, and of course: Miss Mary Lou and El loopy.**

**Non-believers **

Benny, the camp leader had been called up.

"Naomi get in your own bed."

Naomi scrambled out of Georgina's bed and into her own.

"Now tell me what is going on, and don't lie."

They told her what happened. Abi's visions, the angels, and how Katy came into the room and saw the angels, and how they didn't even talk to her. They didn't get a chance.

But Benny didn't believe them; she thought they were making it all up. But they weren't. They protested saying that they hadn't.

"You shouldn't spread stories; you're scaring all the younger children. You should be setting an example. Especially those of you who are 'lions'."

She looked at Georgina when she said that, she felt Benny's eyes burning into her. This would be the part when the guilty people hang their heads in shame. But they hadn't done anything wrong, they'd committed no crime.

Georgina continued to look at her, "we've not lying, Abi's been having visions and angels came to protect her. And we **saw** them."

Benny was fed up, "alright, you come with me" she pointed to Georgina, who reluctantly got out of bed. "You too Abi."

The two girls put on their dressing gowns and slippers and followed Benny out of their room.

She led them downstairs, to the 'staff' room, where some of the older leaders were.

**Dun Dun Dun- judgement day! Well night **


	5. Chapter 5

**Soz for the delay**

Benny led Georgina and Abi down the many steps to the staff room, where waiting were members of the youth staff team, tired and many yawning.

"Okay you two tell, us what really happened."

They told Benny again and all the staff present what had happened and what they had witnessed; praying for Abi, her visions, seeing the angels Katy coming in and running out scared and how Benny had come up and shouted at them for lying.

"But we are telling the truth we saw them, we prayed for protection, and she got it, angels. "

Everyone was silence, Benny showed her feeling and thoughts of the matter, she didn't believe, plus she was angry as she was missing her sleep. The others seemed to be either thinking about it, or falling asleep anyway.

Andy, the band and worship leader spoke up from the silence "I believe them"

Georgina and Abi beamed, at least someone did, they always knew Andy was cool, and this made them like him even more.

Benny threw a sour look "alright back to bed, and no stories. Lets all get some sleep." Liz took Georgina and Abi back to there dorm, and told them all to be quiet, and to not annoy Benny.

"I hate Benny, she's always ruining things, and she wouldn't believe us anyway!"

The girls continued to talk for a while then each individually drifted off to sleep, they were going to the beach tomorrow. That was the best part.

**I just got one little follow up story to do with the angels protecting Abi, but its really short so I'll do it now.**

The girls had been at the beach and shops all day, their feet really hurt, and theme park was not that good but all the ice cream and rock had made up for it. There friend Sam had gone into Oxfam, and bought a purple dress and some really doody sunglasses the lenses were green and triangle shaped in blue circle shaped holders. He had been parading about making everyone laugh, especially when he ran up to someone singing.

They all started to walk up, taking a short cut and rest for feet by using the huge elevator things up the massive hill.

The girls walked back to the camp, them about five minutes away, as they were walking past a set a traffic lights, they came a across a car with the person in the passenger seats smoking.

As the lights turned orange, the car revved up and the person threw the cigarette, straight towards Abi. The cigarette stopped inches from Abi and bounced back into the car, as it drove away, a small scream could be heard as it landed back in the car, and then presently thrown back out landing in the pavement.

Abi was protected from being hit by the cigarette, by who or what, angels? But she was saved from it, and there were and still are angels protecting her.

**Thanx for reading and I hope you see the side of those who do believe in angels and have seen them, whether you believe in them or not, these girls do. Whether you believe the girls or not it's up to you. You have an angel looking after you, that's what I believe. **


End file.
